raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Krastan II Osamar
Krastan II Osamar was the eighth monarch of Robaria. He was best known for restoring stability to Robaria, which had fallen into governmental infighting under the later Sadvevic princes. Early life Krastan was born to Stojan Osamar, the Gospodin of Masra, in 10 BT. Thus, he was raised to succeed his father in the gospodinate, and was educated in judicial and policy matters. Krastan rapidly grew into a capable mediator, and from his adolescence onward, he was increasingly given charge of judicial matters in his gospodinate. For most of his early life, Krastan's aunt Rajana was the queen consort of Robaria, and so he was considered for an advisory position in his adulthood; however, those plans were sidelined when Rajana and her husband, Dejan II, were ousted in the 17 DR coup of Grozdan. Krastan was an early opponent of Grozdan's harsh policies, and he denounced Grozdan with several letters throughout Grozdan's brief reign. Reign Grozdan's son Parvan refused the crown after Grozdan's execution, and so the Robarial nobility was forced to search for another successor. Their ultimate choice was Krastan, owing to his already demonstrated administrative skill and his opposition to Grozdan— thus, Krastan was crowned as prince in the winter of 17. Krastan spent many of the first years of his rule overhauling the Robarial bureaucracy, since it had become cumbersome and ineffective; this saw many nobles stripped of their titles, and so Krastan gathered a number of enemies in the first years of his reign. However, Talbot II of Dorio invaded Robaria in 20, giving Krastan a scapegoat to unite the people against. Krastan's short and successful campaign helped redeem him in the public eye, and so throughout the 20s, Krastan was able to focus on less contentious policies. The revised Osamaric bureaucracy also helped the government run more efficiently and improve the Robarial economy, further impressing the aristocracy. By the 30s, Robaria had flourishing trade and an efficient government, and so Krastan decided to take a less active personal role starting in 33. Krastan delegated his rulership duties to a group of officials and went on a tour of Robaria over the following two years, dining with his gospodins and attending courts. Satisfied by the results, Krastan decided to do a similar tour several years later, and in 38 he set off to visit various other nations. Throughout 38–39, Krastan visited Daravia and Dorio; he then purchased a boat in Decletus with an itinerary to visit Quasro and Qantia. However, when Krastan arrived in Qantia he found himself caught amidst a civil war seeking to depose Emir Shihab IV. Krastan was captured in the winter of 40 by Shihab's forces, in an attempt to force Robaria to provide him with military support; however, Krastan held out for several months until Shihab was killed by the forces of Nasser Dasafa, who subsequently freed Krastan. Krastan promptly returned to Robaria and mostly retired from the public eye; he continued holding court for the remainder of his life, but he did not take any further tours or travels. Krastan ultimately died of liver failure in 46. Personal life Krastan married Danica Yogos in 11 DR; however, she was presumably pregnant already by that point, as the couple had a son— Davor— only a few months later. They had two additional children in the following years, and Krastan tried to educate them personally as much as possible. He did manage to instill in them his same desire for learning, and so Krastan ended up having a good relationship with each of his children. In fact, by the time of Krastan's 38–41 journey, Davor and his brother Parvan were appointed as two of the castellans who would run the principality. Krastan and Danica were close as well, and Danica accompanied Krastan on all of his tours. Category:Robarials Category:Osamar Family Category:Monarchs